Goku VS Superman 2
Goku VS Superman 2 is the 50th episode of Death Battle. It features Goku from the Dragon Ball manga and anime and Superman of DC Comics once again. MasakoX returns to voice Goku and It's JustSomeRandomGuy returns to voice Superman. Description Screwattack & Youtube The rematch of legends begins now. Hold on to your seat."Wiz and Boomstick were only nine years old. They loved Superman so much, they had all the merchandise and movies. They'd pray to Superman every night before they went to bed, thanking for the life they've been given. "Superman is love", they would say, "Superman is life". Their parents hears them and calls them faggots. Wiz and Boomstick knew they were just jealous for their devotion of Superman. They called their parents cunts. Their parents slap them and sends them to go to sleep. They're crying now and their faces hurt. They lay in bed and it's really cold. A warmth is moving towards them. They feel something touch them. It's Superman. They're so happy. He whispers in their ears, "I can lift eternity and infinity". He grabs them with his powerful super hands, and puts both on their hands and knees. Wiz and boomstick spread thir ass-cheeks for Superman. Superman penetrates their buttholes. It hurts so much, but they do it for Superman. They can feel thirs butts tearing as their eyes start to water. They push against his force. They want to please Superman. Superman roars a mighty roar, as he fills Wiz and Boomstick's butt with his love. Wiz and Boomstick's parents walk in. Superman looks them straight in the eye, and says, "You'll need the power from multiple Multiverses to maybe, just maybe, fight me equally". Superman leaves through the window. Superman is love. Superman is life." Trivia *This is the second Death Battle to be redone. The first being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran. However, it is the first Death Battle to be a true rematch rather than just an old episode with better graphics. *This is the third Death Battle to be shown live at SGC the first two being Shao Kahn VS M. Bison and Godzilla VS Gamera. **During the battle, Goku and Superman crash through the SGC convention center. In the original live showing, the fight was paused at this moment and a Goku cosplayer and Superman cosplayer briefly fought on stage. *This is the first Death Battle to show a map of where the fighters are currently fighting. The next one was Flash VS Quicksilver. *Superman's 3D model this time around is his "New 52" model from the game Injustice: Gods Among Us and Goku's 3D models including his regular, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms from the game Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *This episode featured a full rematch fight for the first time. **Being that it was a rematch, there were a few notable differences between this and regular episodes. Rather than featuring separate character profiles (as the audience was likely familiar with them from the original video), it went over the creation history of the combatants, their impact on the world, and how the debate has evolved over the years with the characters' new abilities. Noticeably, this is also the only DB match to not have a Boomstick pun post-fight, as he instead asks the audience if they would truly like Goku if he was as powerful as Superman. The rematch took into account Goku's two new Super Saiyan God forms from the recent Dragon Ball movies and Superman's Super Flare attack (though Superman never resorted to using this during the fight likely because he didn't need it). **As this is a rematch, it also breaks one of the cardinal rules of Death Battle, in which the combatants would have no prior knowledge of each other. This is confirmed as Superman stated that he didn't want the Earth destroyed by accident again. **This is because it is a sequel to the original Goku vs. Superman. *Easter Eggs present in the episode: **Dragon Ball Z character Shenron made an appearance at the beginning of the animation, where Superman uses the Dragon Balls to make Shenron bring the Earth back after the destruction from before. **The first third of the fight takes place near Superman's Fortress of Solitude. **Superman punching Goku across the ocean was done in a camera angle reminiscent of Superman's fight with Zod at the climax of Man of Steel. **Superman pushes Goku through the SGC building at Frisco, Texas near the end. **TeamFourStar's KaiserNeko makes a guest appearance as King Kai in the ending. *Wiz mistakenly stated that the first match up of Goku and Superman took place in January of 2012, instead of 2013. *This is the first time in Death Battle where a fighter is shown feeling remorse for killing their opponent, reflecting Superman's no-kill policy from the comics and only choosing to do so to avoid killing everyone on the planet again. *In the Superman/Goku rematch, Boomstick claims that Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space despite acknowledging that he can survive in a vacuum in the original episode. However Boomstick also mentioned that Goku cannot breath in space and the battle against Beerus was in the upper atmosphere or at least at the border of it, not deep space. So while Goku can survive in a vacuum, he can't survive in space because he can't breathe. *The fight was foreshadowed in Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, and Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. *Goku vs Superman 2 rivals the original in the like/dislike ratio, meaning it's in the top two disliked Death Battle episodes. From the reaction and review videos, the most controversial moment appears to be when Superman is seen walking through Goku's final Kamehameha while taking no damage, then vaporizing Goku's brain. ** Despite this, Dragon Ball villains, Broly and Cooler, have achieved a similar feat of standing in a Kamehameha without taking damage. *This is the second battle to be done live, with the first being Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered and soon being followed by Wolverine VS Raiden, Yang VS Tifa and Pokémon VS Digimon *Much of what was cut from the original 50 minute long script for the prequel was revisited in this episode. Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Episodes shown Live Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants